


[podfic of] You're Not a Sarlacc

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Charles is a bounty hunter on a mission that requires him to brave the harsh, unforgiving desert of Tatooine.Things do not exactly go as planned.





	[podfic of] You're Not a Sarlacc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Not a Sarlacc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753062) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> Of course the first podfic I post this year is Tentacle sex. I blame RsCreighton.

Title: You're Not a Sarlacc

Fandoms: X-Men/Star Wars

pairing: Charles/Erik

Author: Pangea

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: GodOfLaundreyBaskets

Length: 0:32:34

[Mp3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/X-Men/your%20not%20a%20sarlac%20fin.mp3)(Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
